This time 'round
by ezyl
Summary: Sanada turns into a trickster and schemer. Yukimura, on the other hand, goes for slut.


**Another leedle one-shot, this time YukiSana. Oh, yes, and there is an OOC warning, unless if you believe Yukimura is a total playboy. XD**

**Disclaimer: Not ezyl's to own.**

* * *

"I'm coming over, you forgot your math book again, Yukimura," he announced into the speaker of the phone, "you shouldn't be so easy on yourself, ignoring everything that's to do with school. I don't care if you're still getting a 98 average in class, you are _not_—"

"And you, Genichirou," Yukimura's voice was breathless over the phone line, "shouldn't sound so much like my mother. What have you been doing, taking lessons from Oishi Syuichiro?"

Sanada's face turned red, and he was glad that Yukimura couldn't see him from the other side of the conversation, "I don't take lessons from anyone," he replied, and then added, "except you."

"Aww…how sweet," his boyfriend chuckled, and then gasped like he was being tickled, "come over in an hour, okay? Love you…"

A click, and the line went dead, leaving a faint buzzing in Sanada's ear.

The capped-boy hung up the phone, shrugged silently, and picked up the math book to take a public bus to Yukimura's house. He had a kendo-instructing session in a couple of hours, and didn't have much time to wait around and take the book to Yukimura like a personal attendant. It wasn't as if the boy actually had something important to do—he was probably just getting up from a nap.

Sanada bowed to Yukimura-san, politely declined the sugared cookies he was offered by Yukimura's little sister from a paper plate, and walked into the Rikkai Dai tennis buchou's room without knocking. (He normally would've tapped on the door, at least, but Sanada doubted Yukimura had anything to hide from him…)

"Ah…mm…"

Oh.

Said pretty-boy was currently wrapped-up in the arms of another boy – a smiling, delicate-fingered brunette, to be precise, whom Sanada recognized to be Fuji Syuusuke. They were kissing each other with abandon, hands crawling along backs and legs entwined like complicated rope knots. Fuji was moaning, and threading his fingers through locks of Yukimura's blue hair – _Sanada's boyfriend's_ blue hair. Neither of them noticed the new presence in the room.

The stern fukubuchou, normally so sure of himself and his bitch-slapping, just stood there, while he saw his own Yukimura, his _beloved_ Yukimura running his tongue against the brunette's neck and caressing his thigh with a softness that Sanada was positive he had never felt.

It was only when his boyfriend had successfully unbuttoned Fuji's thin, white shirt, and the other boy's hands had began to stray towards Yukimura's belt buckle, did Sanada let out a quiet, garbled cough.

They froze, entangled in a single, rapturous moment that would've even made Tezuka faint from shock and given Inui three hours' worth of precious data to scribble down. Fuji's eyes were blown open, his smile wider than ever, and Yukimura's back straightened up, a guilty tinge in his eyes.

"Oh, my, has it been an hour already?"

Sanada wouldn't ever use his slap on Yukimura, but right now would've been an opportune time, if there ever was one.

"What…" he started, but couldn't finish his sentence, his throat clogging up.

"I guess it's my cue to leave, Seiichi," the brunette smiled, showing his teeth, "that was _fun_." And then he had the nerve to grab Yukimura's head and press his lips to his neck. Sanada bristled, while his boyfriend giggled and swatted Fuji's hands away.

When the door banged shut after Fuji's retreating footsteps, the giggling stopped. Abruptly.

Sanada stepped over a tipped-over chair and shoved the algebra book into his boyfriend's chest, "This is yours."

"Thank you, Genichirou," Yukimura took it gently, biting his lips. A drop of blood escaped from between his teeth.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do it anymore," Sanada began gruffly, still feeling a bit shaky.

Indeed, it hadn't been the first time he'd witnessed the blunette cheating on him—and it probably wouldn't be the last, either.

"He was the one who made a move on me," Yukimura offered, his face turning apologetic and his lips curling into a cute little pout, "and you know me…I was thinking of you, and you weren't here, so…"

"Right," Sanada muttered darkly. The first excuse had already been used for the time Yukimura had hooked up with Echizen (right after the Nationals, in a bathroom), Shiraishi Kuranosuke (during their class field trip to Osaka), and Tezuka Kunimitsu (in a public library). Excuse two was repeated when Sanada caught him making out with Akaya (last week, after practice), Marui (this week, after practice), Chitose Senri (on that field trip to Osaka, again), Oshitari Yuushi (and Kenya, respectively), and Aoi Kentarou (Sanada had no idea how that one happened).

That Fuji even got two of Yukimura's excuses, he must've been special. Ibu Shinji had been the only one who had achieved that, before him.

"I promise I won't do it again," the blunette pleaded, even though both of them knew it wasn't true. (Sanada was pretty sure that Yukimura had had his eye on Tachibana, Takahisa Kajimoto, and Fuji Yuuta for quite a while.)

Actually, it was a miracle that Sanada had decided to stick with his buchou for that long. But it wasn't very difficult, as Yukimura often felt no attachment to the men he kissed—and sometimes did a bit more with—and Sanada himself gave the pretty blunette much more leeway than he deserved.

It also helped when…

He blushed a strange shade of pink when Yukimura grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and gave him a fierce one on the mouth.

The fukubuchou relented without another thought.

By the time they were done, Sanada had an idea. He would stop this business, once and for all.

He walked home, made sure to forget his cap on Yukimura's bed, and dialed the number on a slip of paper that a certain egotistic Hyotei tennis captain had stuffed into his hand (with a suggestive smirk) the last time they had met up in a tango concert. Sanada had kept it only because he had forgotten about it entirely—he was glad that the numbers were still legible through the washing machine starch.

The line rang twice before it was picked up.

"Atobe-sama is very busy right now, and if you could call back at a later time, it would be—" came the timid voice of someone who sounded like a servant of some sort.

"Idiot! That's ore-sama's private line, hand the phone over!" an impatient voice interrupted on the other side.

"But Atobe-sama, it's not Oshitari-sama's number, and he's the only one who knows this phone line, so it's probably just a—"

"Give me the phone, you stupid girl!" Atobe snapped.

Sanada felt the line crackle as the phone was snatched away, "Hello, this is ore-sama."

He rolled his eyes, and replied, "Atobe, this is Sanada."

The other side seemed to go blank for a while, and then the sound of a little gasp (almost like Atobe had pinched himself), and then the voice grew excited, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could come over for a while," Sanada explained, feeling a bit self-conscious, now, "I've just been, er…_dumped _by Yukimura, and I need someone to," he coughed, "_talk to_."

Sanada supposed he sounded very much like a teary girl, but it was all he could of think of at the moment, and there wasn't a lot of time for a more creative means to convince Atobe to get the hell over to his house.

The limousine arrived in fifteen minutes, and a knock came at his bedroom door 32 seconds afterwards (much faster, Sanada noted with little amusement, than Atobe had ever been in any of his tie-break matches).

He opened the door, let the anxious diva in, and was about to launch into a long rant (or _something_ that would make him sympathize), when he spied Yukimura walking towards the front door, his cap in one hand and a frown on his face.

There was no time. So the Rikkai Dai fukubuchou rushed. He jerked the Hyotei captain onto his bed, shut the door, and before the diva could utter another word, Sanada Genichirou was pressing his mouth on Atobe's and ordering him to take off his expensive mink jacket. _Now_.

He was being rash, and Sanada hoped that Atobe hadn't noticed his boyfriend march up the steps. And feeling only a little guilty (for the wallpaper, not for Atobe), he smashed the diva into the wall and gave him another rough kiss on the lips before moving onto his neck.

Meanwhile, Atobe had finally begun to recuperate. His hands loosened Sanada's school tie and roamed the boy's chest, not even having the time to pinch himself (again) and check if this was another one of his sick dreams.

The two were well on their way to removing pants when Yukimura stalked into the bedroom, waving Sanada's cap in the air, "Genichirou, you forgot your…"

There was silence.

And then, with an inhuman screech, the blunette had ripped Atobe off Sanada, pushed the diva onto the floor, and threw the mink jacket after him, "GET _OFF _MY BOYFRIEND!"

The confused boy stood up, "But…I thought…"

Sanada silenced him with a glare, and Atobe seemed to realize everything, his shoulders slumping and slinking out of the place, buttoning up his shirt.

"A-And you were always reprimanding _me_ for cheating, you…_you_…" Yukimura's face had blown up, eyebrows twitching and hair in a mess as he waved Sanada's cap around like a fly swatter, "_How…could…you…?_"

He started sobbing, and flew into his boyfriend's arms with a deafening _thump_ (a little too sudden, so Sanada felt himself being backed against the wall once again).

"I promise I won't do it again," his voice reeked irony, "and he started it, and I was thinking about you, so…"

Yukimura smacked him and continued crying.

And Sanada prayed to kami-sama, that, this time 'round, Yukimura would get rid of his stupid habit.

--

"Atobe-sama, welcome—"

"GET THAT PRIVATE PHONE LINE REMOVED, _NOW!_"

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha. I found that extremely entertaining, somehow. And I know that this is a very generic plotline, but I couldn't help but do it. I think it's rather fluffy. "XP**

**Review, hn? Oh, and if you have the time, it'd be lovely if you could check out my multi-chappie fic, "Inui's Fangirl".**


End file.
